Mercy Street
by yinyang754
Summary: If they thought that it was the end of it after the first heist, it only turned out to be the beginning. (GTA Fanfic, related to LS DAYS, LS NIGHTS)
1. Chapter 1:Looking for mercy

'Get lost, Jimmy!' Carly snaps sleepily, forcing her eyes open and glances at the clock, growling in irritation.

Was it really only 2am?! She had gotten home a half hour ago, walked upstairs and threw herself onto her bed the second that she got into her room.

Couldn't she get a moment of peace in this house?!

'Are you deaf or stupid?! Or has the pot finally killed your damn brain cells?!' She says, sitting up when Jimmy nudges her for the second time. How the hell did he even know that she was home?!

'Mom's freaking out! What did you do this time?!' Jimmy says as Carly stands up, grabbing the redhead by his shirt and throwing him out of her room.

'Get out and stay out!' Carly says before closing the door and locking it. She couldn't keep living like this anymore with either her mother or siblings barging in and snapping at her for whatever reason that they could think of.

Oh but they expected _her_ to respect their privacy?!

'Screw this! I need to get out of here!' She mutters, grabbing her AP Pistol and tucking it into the waistband of her shorts after turning the safety on, then grabs her keys and puts them in her pocket.

Making sure that no one could hear her, she unlocks her door and opens it, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, carefully walking down the staircase and past her mother, who was too busy shouting at Eva to notice her youngest child sneaking out of the house.

'Can't remember the last time that this family got along with eachother.' She says before getting on her navy blue Vader motorbike, taking her keys and put them in the ignition, revving it up and driving off, recklessly barreling through Los Santos traffic.

This was too much, she needed to get out of the madhouse! A kid driving a Pegassi Vacca flipped her off after they almost crashed into eachother.

'Blow it out your ass, you trust fund prick!' She shouts at him before driving off again, not giving a damn if he called the police! She had the green light and the jackass ran a red light, his license should be revoked!

If she couldn't take her frustrations out on Jimmy, Tracey or their mom, the pedestrians of Los Santos would have to suffice!

Was a little bit of mercy too much to ask for?!


	2. Chapter 2:Newly formed friendship

'What did i do this time...what, you can't barge into Tracey's room and snap at her?!' Franklin hears someone say and walks underneath the Del Perro Pier, seeing Carly throwing shells at the support beam.

She seemed ok earlier when he dropped her off at her home so why was she riled up now?!

'What's bugging you, baby girl?' Franklin says, carefully approaching the teen and gently taking the pink and white shell out of her hand, setting it down. His crazy ass aunt was being...well, crazy as usual so he left the house to get some fresh air.

'My brother barged into my room when i was sound asleep and just started yelling at me because my crazy ass mom was freaking out about something! I needed to get out of that madhouse!' Carly says before they sit down next to eachother, the waves crashing against the sand as it starts raining.

Franklin glances at the water, then back at Carly, wondering if she'll go through with what he's thinking if it'll take her mind off of everything. 'I've got an idea. Come on.' Franklin says, standing up and pulls Carly up to her feet before stripping down to his boxers.

'Wait, are you serious?' Carly says, a strange look on her face.

'Ain't no cops around, we won't get busted.' Franklin says as Carly takes her to live or die in LS tank top off, followed by her black shorts and putting her gun and phone down next to them. Franklin glances and Carly for a few seconds, liking the black lacy bra and panties the teenager had on before the two run towards the water, throwing themselves into it and laughing when they come back up for air, soaking wet.

'You've lost your mind, Franklin!' Carly says, a mischievous smile on her face.

'Let your wild side out, baby!' Franklin says, scooping Carly up off of the ground and spinning her around, both of them laughing when they fall back down into the water.

The rain had stopped and now the waves were retreating so they stayed next to eachother, looking up at the moonlit sky. It was nice for both of them to blow off some steam, given what's happened lately but they knew that once their respective loved ones realize that they're not where they usually are this late, that peacefulness wouldn't last too long.

Right now, they couldn't care.

The outside world would have to wait a little longer before disturbing them.

(The next chapter will be longer but right now, i figured that a moment between new friends would be nice.)


	3. Chapter 3:He tracked me down

If there was one thing that Trevor hated most in this life, it was people who abandoned him! His brother was one of those people but he doesn't like to talk about it and Ryan didn't really have a choice in 'disappearing'.

His dad ran off when he was little, which is one of the reasons that he got along with Michael so well. They both vowed not to be like their fathers but Trevor couldn't get that news report out of his head.

He said that he wouldn't leave Michael when he got shot during that bank job. He truly thought that Michael was dead and buried.

If Michael was really alive, who was buried in the grave in North Yankton?!

'What was that?' He says, realizing that he zoned out while Wade was talking. Considering that it's Wade, that was easy to do from time to time.

'I looked through the phone directory. I did find a Michael De Santa. About the right age, married with three kids.' Wade says, nervous that Trevor might hit him again. Trevor instead let out a smile, remembering a certain face with big violet eyes.

'What's the youngest child's name, Wade?!' Trevor says before Wade picks himself up off of the ground and dusts himself off. That's at the exact time that Corey shows up, wondering what he just walked into.

Why would Trevor be trying to track someone down?!

'Carly.' Wade says, hoping that Trevor doesn't hit him again.

'Carly?! You're a genius, you moron! Come here!' Trevor says before pulling Wade up and punching him again, knocking him back down. 'Don't you ever not tell me things that i want to know! Ron! We're heading to Los Santos!' He shouts as Ron opens his door. 'Oh...hey, kid. We're going on a little trip into the city. Come on.' He says, finally noticing Corey.

 _'Who the hell is Carly?!'_ Corey thought to himself. He didn't like this at all but if he could get out of Sandy Shores for a little bit, why not go on a little road trip?

'Are we?' Ron says hopefully. He wasn't sure what he would do in the city but a few days from Sandy Shores didn't sound so bad.

Hey, everyone needs to get out of the desert every now and again!

'Not you! Me, Wade and Corey! You're CEO of Trevor Philips industries. Find us some business so we can make some money!' Trevor says, pulling Wade over the railing before the three of them head to the truck and get in, driving off. 'Where are your people at in Los Santos, Wade?' He says.

'It's just my cousin Floyd, he's bunked in with his girlfriend at some place called Vespucci Beach.' Wade says.

'Family's important, Wade. Not as important as the man who took care of you, mentored you and fed you Amphetamines over the past year but important. We need to pay him a visit.' Trevor says.

'I aint seen him in a while, Trevor.' Wade says, playing with the hem of his shirt as Corey hangs on to the back of the truck, trying not to fall out because of Trevor's crazed driving.

'All the more reason to drop by! We'll rest up at Floyd's place for the night and i'll find my old buddy tomorrow.' Trevor says as he changes the radio to Channel X. 'That's more like it!' He says as they continue to drive towards the city.

Meanwhile (Del Perro Pier)

' I still can't believe that we pulled that off!' Carly says as she and Franklin grab their things and head off to his car and grab the towels and blankets that he keeps in the trunk, drying off as best as they can before putting their clothes on again.

Franklin couldn't believe it either but they both were hoping that it was the one and only time that they would ever have to do a heist, despite the rush that they got out of it.

He then noticed how Carly reacted when she saw a red truck speed past them and towards the apartment complex in Vespucci Beach. 'You alright, baby girl? You look spooked.' Franklin says but Carly is trying not to freak out. _'It can't be Uncle T...he's dead.'_ Carly thought, feeling her heart racing.

'It...it couldn't be him.' Carly says once she regains control of her voice. The last time that she saw that truck, the North Yankton police were towing it out of Trevor's driveway. 'Trevor...' She says before Franklin opens the passenger door and puts the surprised teenager in the seat.

'Going into the water was a bad idea, i'm taking you to the hospital.' Franklin says, thinking that the reason Carly's behaving strangely is because she's fighting a case of hypothermia.

If not, Franklin was going to ask who Trevor is!

(Special thanks to J4ck-0-L4nt3rn for letting me put the character Corey in Mercy Street and make sure to read their story My Boss Trevor Philips.)


	4. Chapter 4:No answers, only questions

(( 'This is insanity.' Carly mutters, pressing her pillow over her ears. Her 16 year old and 14 year old siblings were shouting at eachother and it was giving her a headache. The small girl gets off of her bed, and looks underneath it, grabbing a box and stands up, setting it on her bed.

She brushes her slender fingers over the smooth oak box before opening it and grabs a few pictures of her and her siblings with Uncle T. The good old days before the move to Los Santos. Before the Townley family became the De Santa family.

Trevor was always good to Carly and her siblings so she never really understood why Amanda didn't want him around.

 _'Well, you got your wish.'_ She thought bitterly before putting the picture back and closing the box, unable to look at it anymore. It wasjust too much to handle, remembering the good times.

'I miss you, Uncle T. If you were here, you'd waste no time in straightening them out.' She says in a voice that sounds too mature to belong to a 10 year old before putting the box back in it's hiding spot...))

'Sounds like he was good to you guys. So what happened to him?' Franklin says as Carly finishes drying her hair and puts it in a ponytail, brushing a stray strand of hair off of her charcoal tank top.

They had stopped by Johnny's apartment and the three of them had gone to her home instead after she convinced him not to take her to the hospital. They went up to her room so she could get cleaned up and while the two men were waiting, Johnny saw the box under her bed. Both of them thought that the younger girl was going to flip out when she saw that he had found it.

Instead, she told them the secret that she'd been holding onto for too long.

'My mom tried to convince me and my siblings that Trevor was dead. When i met up with Lester a few months ago, i did some research. No death certificate for Trevor Philips or anyone matching his description. What i did find was a death certificate for a John Doe filed by the Ludendorff coroner's office but the John Doe matches the description of Bradley Snider.' Carly says before taking a deep breath. This wasn't easy to say but the truth had to come out eventually.

' Brad is buried in the cemetery up in Ludendorff in a grave marked Michael Townley. Townley was my family's former last name.' Carly says, running her navy blue nails through the unrestrained part of her hair.

'I should've been honest with you about Trevor being alive from the moment we met, baby girl. I'm sorry.' Johnny says before Carly brushes her right hand against his arm and he glances at the line of stars tattooed on her hand and wrist.

'I could never be angry at you, Johnny. You've been an amazing friend to me and i don't know what my life would be like if i hadn't met you.' Carly says before they hug, Johnny resting his head against her shoulder for a few seconds before they let go. 'Franklin? You're kind of quiet. You alright?' She says.

'That couldn't have been easy for you to tell us. The thing is, what do we do with the information now?' Franklin says as the three of them look at eachother.

Neither of them had an answer to that.

Even if they did, they weren't sure how Michael or anyone else would react to Trevor being alive.


	5. Chapter 5:Trouble's waiting

Johnny couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, he just watched Carly sleep next to him, half of her face hidden in the pillow. ' _Poor kid. Why can't Trevor find someone else to_ _unleash_ _his current reign of terror on?'_ He thought, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Carly's face.

She seemed at peace while he was trying to find a way out of this mess and now that...now that Trevor was in Los Santos, a way out seemed impossible. It was only a matter of time before Trevor showed up outside the house.

Johnny and the Lost MC had only been in Sandy Shores for a month back in August of 2011 when they met the maniac and he was thoroughly convinced that there was no one crazier than Trevor Philips!

How could there possibly be anyone who's crazier?!

Billy Grey didn't even come close to that level of crazy!

A soft, incoherent murmur catches Johnny's attention and while he couldn't understand what Carly was saying, he knew that she was trying to put his mind at ease. The arguing downstairs was disrupting her sleep and Johnny didn't like that.

' _They can't shut the hell up for five seconds?!'_ Johnny thought bitterly before putting a protective arm around Carly, letting her burying her face into his shoulder.

'You don't have to worry, baby girl. I'll always protect you.' He says softly, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile

'I saw her sneak someone into her room!' Michael hears Tracey's shrill voice say as Tracey and Amanda argue with eachother. From what he could tell, his oldest child was either trying to get out of trouble or trying to get her little sister into trouble.

He'd tell both of them to shut up but it would be a waste of time and energy.

Little did he know, trouble was waiting outside in the city.


	6. Chapter 6: Two people, similar thoughts

' _I thought that the noise was unsettling._ ' Johnny thought, opening his eyes after he notices that the house is unusually quiet.

Carly's soft breathing was the only noise at the moment, meaning that she wasn't ready to wake up yet.

No Righteous Slaughter 7, no shrill screaming and no movie playing downstairs.

It was too unnerving so Johnny carefully let go of Carly and gets off of her bed, standing up and walks over to the window, looking outside.

The yellow and purple Issi was gone but the red Sentinel, Lost MC van, navy blue Vader and black Obey Tailgater were still in the driveway.

'Someone outside?' Carly says, opening her eyes as Johnny turns around and walks back to the bed, sitting across from the sleepy teenager and reaches his hand out, brushing part of Carly's hair away from her face.

'No but your sister's car is gone.' Johnny says as Carly nods, knowing why Tracey wasn't at home. The Fame Or Shame auditions were today and Tracey didn't want anyone to know where she was.

' _If that dancing fool wants to embarrass herself on live television, it's her choice.'_ Carly thought, imagining Tracey's reaction when the judges end up telling her that she's a terrible dancer.

'You better get those evil thoughts out of your head, baby girl.' Johnny says, smirking because he knew where this was going.

'Oh, really? What are you going to do if i don't?' Carly says, a smirk of her own appearing as she sees Johnny's hand moving towards her.

'Smartass today, huh? I don't know, i might just...do this!' Johnny says, tickling Carly's left side and make her laugh, causing her to lose her balance and fall back onto her bed with him still tickling her.

'Alright! Enough already, Johnny!' Carly says breathlessly as Johnny stops tickling her, both of them lying next to eachother as she rests her head on his shoulder. ' _Maybe i was imagining things last night.'_ She thought, wondering if it was the aftermath of pulling off the jewel store robbery. It's been almost ten years since she last saw Trevor. Carly remembers the smirk on Amanda's face after Michael said that Trevor was dead.

 _'I'd love nothing more than to shatter that illusion, you cold as all hell harpy!'_ She thought but knew that if she told anyone else the truth, Trevor would eventually find out that Brad is dead and everything would sink faster than the titanic.

'You alright, baby girl?' Johnny says as Carly looks right at him. She nibbled on her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she thought she had gotten rid of. Yes, it was the ' _Trevor's going to kill you if he finds out that you and i are friends'_ nervous but it was also something else.

 _We've been friends for a while...could i really be developing a romantic interest for you, Johnny?_ She thought to herself, wondering if it's a harmless crush or not.

 **Meanwhile (Franklin's house, Chamberlain Hills)** _  
_

' _Doesn't that crazy ass aunt of mine ever shut up?!'_ Franklin thought, turning up the volume on his radio just as Denise shouts 'I'm so stressed out, you interrupted my menopause!' Franklin grabs his keys and walks out of his room. 'Better not bring that new girl of yours back here, boy!' Denise shouts at him, causing the young man to turn around and face the feminist she devil.

'Her name is Carly and she's a friend, that's all. An actual friend, not like the 'friends' you bring over here!' Franklin says, turning around and walking out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving his aunt in silence for the first time in a long time. He walks over to his car and gets in, closing the door and buckles up.

 _'Maybe i should rethink that...maybe Carly and i could end up being more than friends.'_ He thought as he started his car up and drives off away from the house, needing to clear his head.


	7. Chapter 7:Sensing that storm

(( 'Did you hear that?!' Carly says, jumping out of her skin as Franklin stops kissing her neck but still rests his hands on her hips. They were alone in his new home, slightly drunk and in their underwear and getting passionate when she heard what sounded like a silenced gunshot.

'Stay here.' Franklin says as they untangle themselves from eachother and he stands up, heading towards the door and opens it before being shot twice in the head and falling to the marble floor, dead.

Carly screams in horror as the masked gunman walks in, shooting her twice before she can grab her gun and causing her to fall to the ground.

The first bullet went right through her left shoulder but the second one pierced her heart. She reaches for her gun as her blood pools around her, soaking her hair and skin. _'I'm not dying like this!'_ She thought, wrapping her slender fingers around the gun but the gunman puts his foot on her hand and aims his gun at her, causing her to let go of her gun.

Through his mask, she can see his cold eyes.

'Ivory...' She says, knowing exactly who it is.

'You caused everything to spiral out of control, you bitch!' He says coldly before shooting the teen twice in the head, snuffing out her young life...))

'No!' Carly screams, bolting upright and almost giving Johnny a heart attack before he wraps his arms around her, cradling her shaking body close to him.

'Shh...it's alright, baby girl. It was just a bad dream.' Johnny says as Carly breathes heavily, tears falling down her face. Carly couldn't get those horrific images out of her head but the gunman's voice was even more chilling.

Ivory Smith was never going to leave her alone.

(I figured since Ivory had a horrifying nightmare about Carly trying to kill him in LS DAYS, LS NIGHTS, why not reverse it and let Carly have a similar nightmare? Jak0taku22, i hope that you like this chapter and Trevor will appear shortly.)


	8. Chapter 8:Swear they moved that sign

**Carly's p.o.v**

I quickly glance in the mirror after rearranging my hair into a messy bun and check my makeup.

Somehow-and i don't know how-i managed to complete cover up the dark circles under my eyes.

I haven't been getting too much sleep lately and that nightmare made things worse. Why can't he stop haunting me?! Hell, why can't my own past stop haunting me?!

I brush a stray strand of hair off of my navy flowy cami, seeing the firework design and it reminds me of the fireworks that illuminated the sky on the first 4th of July that Johnny and i spent together.

'Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you, baby girl.' Johnny says after i jumped for a second when he put his arms around me, one around my shoulders, the other around my waist. I nod, resting my head against his shoulder and close my eyes as he kisses me on my forehead.

It always feels good when he holds me...it makes me feel safe. Johnny makes me feel safe...Trevor's going to kill him if we don't explain everything. Almost ten years since i saw Brad get shot and killed. Why couldn't i have found out the truth then instead of believing the lies?!

' _Here we go_ _again.'_ ' I thought, grabbing my AP Pistol and tuck it into the waistband of my medium wash denim shorts and walk down, Johnny following me as Fabien walks into the kitchen, saying 'Did somebody say yoga?'

I want to punch him in the throat but i try to stay calm as Johnny and i walk into the kitchen.

'Oh, hello Fabien darling. Namaste.' Mom says in that fake nice tone that Tracey uses sometimes as Fabien stares at me for a second before turning to dad.

'You must be Michael. Namaste.' Fabien says.

'Na-ma- go fuck yourself.' Dad says as Johnny and i start laughing. Now i see where i get my mouth from!

'Michael!' Mom says, glaring at Dad before glaring at Johnny and me after we stop laughing.

'You've got to work on your anger, brother. It's killing you.' Fabien says.

'Watch what you say to my Dad, you little twig!' I snap at the phoney yogi. Mom was about to speak again but then Jimmy walks into the kitchen and to the refrigerator, looking for his pot.

'Looking for this?!' I say, grabbing the bag of pot off of the countertop before setting it back down. Since he barged into my room last night while i was trying to sleep, why not snap at him?!

'You know, you've turned into a real bitch Carly!' Jimmy says, angering dad. What the hell is wrong with...actually, i don't want to know! Jimmy's just letting his mouth write checks that his ass can't cash.

' What the hell did you just call your little sister?!' Dad says, walking over to Jimmy before Mom slams her hands onto the countertop, complaining about how we're ruining her yoga.

'Somebody say yoga?' A familiar voice says, shocking everyone in the room. Oh, damn...he found us. From the looks of it, Trevor also dragged another kid into this too. The other kid doesn't look much older than me, which makes me feel even worse.

Still, i do the same thing that i've done since the car accident that happened when i was 13...i let my eyes glaze over, shutting my emotions off.

'Trevor?!' Dad says.

'Michael...' Trevor says as Johnny puts himself in front of me. 'Oh. Hey there, Johnny boy. I didn't know that you knew them.' He says, looking right at Johnny and then at me. 'Carly...wow, you've definitely grown up. It's good to see you.' He says.

'It's been a long time, Trevor.' I say, my voice flat. _'Even though i just saw you last night.'_ I thought as Johnny grabs my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. What in hell's name was i thinking, wishing that i could see Trevor again?!

'It has but i'm not...' Trevor says, turning to dad...' the one who's been resurrected.' He finishes saying before looking around. 'Ain't this grand?' He says.

'Yeah, well...i got in a bit of an awkward situation.' Dad says, pushing Jimmy behind him.

'Yeah. One of those fake your own death to your best buddy and then run off with the money to live in a big mansion, awkward situations. Are there any other ways of looking at it because i'm all out.' Trevor says as the older kid and i look at eachother, unsure of what to do.

'It was a long time ago...i've been in witness protection, i still am.' Dad says.

Trevor smiles. 'That's great! That's great! I'm sorry, where are my manners, right?' He says before chuckling and walks over to mom. 'Amanda...it is good to see you! I really missed you, you used to be fatter...really, are those...nice new toys by the way!' He says before turning to Jimmy.

'Jimmy, you used to be thinner but ah...can't blame you.' He says before turning to me.

'Carly, you've always been a little thing. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks.' He says.

 _'Hey, Tracey's the bulimic, not me!'_ I thought.

'N...Namaste...i'm Fabien...' I hear the yogi say before Trevor looks around. How the fuck is this maniac still alive?! 'Where's Tracey?'

'Where's your sister?' Dad asks me and Jimmy.

'She's...she's trying out for TV!' Jimmy says because i'm too freaked out to talk. After another few minutes of this insanity, me, Johnny, Dad, Trevor and the other kid leave the house.

Who is this kid? I look at his 'Silence is golden' shirt and i don't blame him. Silence does sound golden right now!

 **Maze B** **ank Arena (Johnny's p.o.v)**

Somehow, Michael and Trevor haven't killed eachother on the drive over here. Michael knocks the event coordinator out before the five of us run to the entrance and into the building.

'Where the fuck is Tracey Townley, huh?!' Trevor says, grabbing someone by his throat. 'Tracey fucking De Santa...Fuck, screw this! Where the fuck's Lazlow?!' Trevor finishes shouting after throwing the guy to the ground. It isn't long before we make it to the audition room and walk in.

Lazlow...why the hell did Gionna love listening to Chatterbox so much?!

'This guy's an asshole!' Carly and i say at the same time, earning us a questioning look from Trevor.

'H..hi..' I hear Tracey say nervously.

'Tracey's a 'dancer' but she also loves acting, modeling and working with children.' Lazlow says before noticing us. 'Who are these clowns?!' He says, surprised.

'That's my dad, my sister and her boyfriend...' Tracey says as i grab Carly's hand to try and calm her down. 'Shh, it's alright sugar.' I whisper softly.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

'Boyfriend?!' I mutter softly. He's twice her age!

'Trevor?!' I hear Tracey say before she runs over and hugs me. 'What are you guys doing here?!' She says, quickly eyeing Corey before running back and starting her audition, Give It To Me, Baby by Rick James playing as Tracey...i should really say mini Amanda...starts her stripper dance.

'You fucking gonna do something about this?!' I say when Lazlow starts grinding against Tracey. To my surprise, Michael walks over and pulls Lazlow off,throwing him to the ground. I grab a chair and hit a security guard as Carly punches another one before all of us chase after Lazlow, Michael and Johnny getting into the Lost MC van.

'I've got a deposit on that truck!' I hear someone yelp and look around, seeing Carly throwing the driver out. 'Move your asses!' She says before getting in.

'Follow the leader, Corey!' I say before Corey and i join Carly and chase after Lazlow. I'm driving the Phantom, Johnny's driving the Lost MC van and we're chasing after Lazlow, who's commandeered a little red electric car.

'Yeah, thanks for the fucking feedback! Means a lot coming from you!' Carly says sarcastically after i ask how Michael could let Tracey get treated like that and call Michael a bad parent.

Tracey's a mini Amanda and Carly is definitely a mini Michael.

All of us managed to reach the LS River in one piece as Lazlow's car breaks down. 'The little shit's all outta juice!' I say as we all get out of our vehicles and walk over, Carly aiming an AP Pistol at Lazlow.

'He...hey...' Lazlow says nervously.

'You run out of batteries, huh?' I say before dropping the nice guy routine. 'Well, that little girl sat on my lap when she was two years old...' I say before backing Lazlow against the car. '...and i swore to god that i'd rip the fucking skin off anyone who fucking wronged her!' I finish saying before Lazlow backs away from all of us.

'Look, i'm just a dumb A list celebrity, alright? I've got a lot of stuff going on besides you trying to kill me...' Lazlow says, continuing to ramble before Carly aims the gun at his head. 'Y...you wouldn't kill your favorite radio host, would you cutie?' Lazlow says.

'Yeah, would you cutie?' I say mockingly before Carly lowers the gun and i grab my phone. 'Good girl.' I whisper to Carly before pulling up the phone and turn the video camera setting on. Lazlow does start dancing with his pants off before he slips and falls down. I stop filming as Michael helps Lazlow up and Lazlow runs off.

'I'm going home.' Michael says after chuckling.

'How the fuck did you do it without me for nine years, huh?' I say before Corey and i climb into the Phantom and drive off.

Los Santos...might not be so bad after all.

(It took a while but chapter eight is finished! Gionna is my character from Children Of The Mafia, Missing Hours, In The Air Tonight and Dysfunctional Family.)

(Until next time, make sure to read My Boss Trevor Philips by J4ck-0-l4nt3rn because Corey is their character.)


	9. Chapter 9:Dead of night

**Johnny's** **p.o.v** , **Apartment in Little Seoul, 2:35am**

'Went right through your shoulder. Just who the hell did you piss off, baby girl?' I say as i finish patching Carly's shoulder up...the same shoulder that Ivory shot her in outside North Los Santos High back in March.

She's my friend, i'm not going to let anyone hurt her and think that they can walk away!

''I was trying to clear my mind after the incident at the Maze Bank arena. Didn't realize that i've been outside in the city for too long when Agent Norton called.'' Carly says after being silent since she showed up here.

 **Half hour earlier, third person perspective...**

''Jane Doe, white female, normal weight, age unknown, unknown cause of death.'' Carly hears someone say as she stirs around...finding herself in a bodybag. She closes her eyes again as they unzip it.

''No outward signs of recent trauma, drug or alcohol abuse. Scar through the right eyebrow is older, possibly from previous head trauma...'' One of the coroner's says before Carly bolts upright, putting him in a chokehold as the other one runs off screaming 'Zombie!'

 _'That wasn't really necessary.'_ Carly thought, her head aching from where Dave hit her. Carly finds her clothes and sandals, putting them back on and ducks behind the slab when she hears someone in the hallway.

''Come out, hands in the air.'' The guard says. Carly stands up, sneaking behind the guard and punches him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

''Bad luck, pal.'' Carly says, swiping the Combat Pistol before heading into the other room,

' _That's not him.'_ Carly thought before looking at the other body. Right toetag, wrong body. She finds her phone, calling Dave.

''Right tag, wrong body. It's not the guy from the picture, D.'' Carly says

''Alright! The Agency have the lower floors on lockdown. I've got a guy who can cut the power, C. You'll have to get upstairs to find a way out.'' Dave says before they hang up. Carly retrieves her commandeered gun as the alarm goes off, shooting two guards in the head before taking cover by the wall.

 _'Same damn shoulder!'_ Carly thought as a bullet pierced her right shoulder. She blocks out the pain and continues shooting, grabbing spare ammo from some of the stiffs before reloading. A few more minutes of shooting and she makes it to the upper level.

 _Weapons in bag in office-Dave_

 _'The hell did you drag me into, Dave?'_ Carly thought, pocketing her phone before shooting the window, climbing out and jumping to the ground. No more alarm or any police sirens. The whole city feels dead.

''This is...feels weird.'' Carly says before walking in the direction of Little Seoul. The city hasn't felt like this since the aftermath of the Corkers/Panic game last week.

 **Present time, Carly's p.o.v**

 _'Damn, he's good. I didn't even feel any pain.'_ I thought after Johnny finished stitching up my shoulder. The nerves in that shoulder are still damaged. My arm goes numb from time to time but i started blocking out the pain after...christ, i can't remember.

When did i start blocking out the pain?

''Carly, you dozing off or spacing out? You scare me when you do that.'' Johnny says, snapping me out of my trance. I need to stop wandering the city late at night, it's screwing with my mind.

''Sorry about that.'' I say, wondering if the FIB and IAA are really the most important threats. Trevor might be a bigger problem.

 _Downtown between FIB and IAA buildings tomorrow, 10AM-Dave_

I turn my cellphone off. They can find someone else to do their dirty work!


	10. Chapter 10:Wait until darkness

**Johnny's** **p.o.v, 3:25am**

''Hey, it's Johnny. Leave a message.'' I hear my voice on the answering machine say before the machine beeps. Carly just fell asleep so i reach over to unplug the phone when _he_ talks.

''Oh, John boy...seems like little Carly's gotten into some trouble! First Trevor Philips shows up and then the violet eyed one causes a shootout in the morgue...'' Ivory says before the machine goes dead. I look up, seeing that Carly's unplugged it.

''The guy's a damn stalker! Maybe i should clear my schedule of everything and make his life a living hell.'' Carly says. Damn, she's quiet. I didn't even hear her wake up.

''Smartass. Come here.'' I say, pulling Carly into my lap and wrapping my arms around her. ''Last time that i checked on you, you were sleeping. What's wrong?'' I say.

''I heard you walking around. Ashley giving you hell?'' Carly says. Last time that i heard that tone of voice was after i broke up with Ash. Went straight to my 'kid sister's' apartment that night too.

''Nah. Not like she used to. That was a long time ago.'' I say as Carly rests her head against my shoulder. She's exhausted but she's fighting it. Oh yeah, this one reminds me of Gionna.

 **9/21/99, Cipriani apartment in Bohan, 4:23am**

''Ignore it, it'll go straight to voicemail.'' 19 year old Gionna says, still asleep and trying to ignore the phone. Johnny knew that Gionna could be bitchy sometimes when her sleep was disturbed.

''Come on, someone wants your attention.'' Johnny says before the voicemail message plays.

''Hey, there. I'm not home right now so leave a message.'' Gionna's voice on the machine says before the machine beeps.

''You're not home, huh? Funny because i can see Johnny's motorcycle outside. Either he snuck in or you let him in...'' Ashley says before Gionna gets up, yanking the phone cord out of the socket.

 _'Shut it, lying bitch!'_ Gionna thought before walking back to the bed and lying down.

''Remind me never to piss you off when you're half asleep.'' Johnny says before Gionna sneezes. ''Bless you. Still got that cold?'' He says, putting his hand on Gionna's forehead. She felt warm but not like yesterday. Johnny had stopped by yesterday to check on her, only to find her coughing, sneezing and fighting a 101° fever.

Gionna nods sleepily, struggling to keep her eyes open. It doesn't take too long for her to fall asleep, Johnny following a few seconds after.

 **Present day, Third Person Persptctive...**

(( ''It...It's too late...for that.'' Carly chokes out as Franklin presses his shirt to the bullet wound in Carly's left side. He knew that she was right but he wasn't going to stop. She took a bullet for him and the mystery shooter was already gone.

''C...Carly...'' Franklin says, feeling Carly's wrist for a pulse. It was too late...she was gone...))

Franklin bolted upright, opening his eyes and looks around, finding himself in his bedroom and not in the desert. He had bad dreams after Tanisha's brother was shot to death but in those ones, Tanisha blamed him for her brother's death...because Franklin was there when it happened.

Franklin grabs his phone, calling Carly's number...but he only got her voicemail.

''Leave a message and i'll call back.'' Carly's voice on the answering machine says before the beep.

''Carly, it's Franklin. When you get this, call me and let me know that you're okay.'' Franklin says before hanging up and sets his phone down on the nightstand. He fell back asleep, reassuring himself that she'll be okay, she can handle herself.


End file.
